Genesis
|} Genesis belongs to ZodiaDragon alone. Please do not use her without permission. A natural egg hatched under unnatural circumstances; a SkyWing tainted through science's desires; a dragon doomed to never have a normal life. Genesis, the first product of the inhumane experiments deemed "The Animus Trials," is a SkyWing with power over darkness. After witnessing the dark desires of dragonkind, she only seeks to bring justice to those that have done wrong on others. She accomplishes this through the Chasten, a group of elite crime-fighting dragons. Despite having a team on her side, Genesis still fears one inevitable thing: Having to face her past, and lose everything in the process. Normal is the last word that can be used to describe Genesis. At first glance, it would be easy to mistake the dragon for a NightWing, and even easier to misinterpret her abilities. Despite her scales and smallish size, Genesis is pure SkyWing blood, and she isn't afraid to show it. The most obvious difference between Gene and most SkyWings is her coloration. Genesis's scales are a shade of dark gray, blending in with any dark area. Within these dark scales, short streaks of blood-red scales give the illusion of deep gashes along the length of her body. Her underscales are less interesting, sporting a lighter shade of gray than her main scales. In addition, these underscales don't have the same streaks that her darker scales do. Gene's armored back scales are a much darker gray than the rest of her body, so much so that they could easily be mistaken for black. Her claws, horns, and spines are all white. The most colorful feature that Genesis has is her eyes. Her eyes are a bright shade of gold, boldly contrasting the dark colors of her scales. Another odd feature that Genesis has is her wings. Rather than most SkyWings, whose wings are known to be large for fast flying, Gene's wings are smaller, around the size of the other tribes' wings. Because of this, her flying speed is much slower than that of other SkyWings, but she is able to keep up fine with dragons of other tribes. Despite her odd features, Genesis always has a tough composure when she speaks to others. Due to her being about a head's height shorter than the rest of her peers, she always stands with perfect posture, so as to make up for those few inches she loses. In addition, she is quick to adjust to new situations, shifting her stance to deal with different problems as necessary (most likely as a result of her time as a laboratory subject). In a fight, Genesis is truly a sight to behold. Without missing a beat, Genesis can use her abilities to strike down several opponents in a row. Her small size allows her to reach places that most others can't, and her "blinking" (See Abilities Section) allows her to travel short distances at a second's notice. At first glance, it is easy to dismiss Genesis as a troublemaking dragon with no interest in others. This is usually due to her "tough-girl" persona that she puts on in public. When she is with others, it is impossible to get through a conversation without her making at least one snide comment about something or someone. Even in private, Genesis can be snarky, loud, and sarcastic. Despite her loud tendencies, Genesis has only the best intentions in mind. In the long run, Genesis often uses her tough persona as a shield against her insecurities. Growing up in a lab with no blood relatives, Gene's quickly learned that her friends were her closest allies, and her friends are easily the SkyWing's most prized possessions, and would trade anything, even her life, for their safety. The bonds that she chooses to make with other dragons determine who is and isn't family to Genesis, and there are very few circumstances that can change her mind once she has made it up. Because Genesis believes that her friends are her closest allies, the SkyWing is loyal to a fault. Even when a close friend is doing something that society wouldn't necessarily deem "good," Genesis will put her and her friends' ideals before law, and will act on loyalty much faster than she would on rules. Because she prefers loyalty over rules, Genesis is stubborn and quick to act, diving head first into situations without giving it a second thought. This can get her into trouble easily, but the SkyWing likes to leave things up to fate, and let her team and her skills determine the outcome of nearly every circumstance. Despite all of her morals and quirks, Genesis has what she calls an addiction to fighting. Due to her abilities, Genesis will easily dive straight into a battle, catching the adrenaline rush of being able to move faster than she would normally be allowed to on her own. A fight is where Genesis can release her stress and energy, keeping her exhilarated so long as there is a bad guy in front of her. There is no question that Genesis loves a good fight. While she prefers a strong adversary in a battle, her stubbornness can easily land her way in over her head. As she jumps in without thinking, Genesis can find herself in over her head, and it is only after she has reached her limit that she has realized that she needs someone to back her up. Genesis's powers are a manifestation of her animus magic. Due to the stimuli that her egg received prior to hatching (See History), Genesis's magic resonated with darkness, giving the SkyWing the ability to control shadows themselves. In addition to this control of shadows, Genesis has the ability to teleport across short distances, a skill that she refers to as "blinking." Genesis's first ability, a skill the SkyWing calls blinking, is a power allowing Genesis to teleport across short distances. Through blinking, Genesis can teleport anywhere within her line of sight in less than a second. To other dragons, it appears that Genesis fades out from one location and appears at her destination in what would appear to be static, as if she were an old television. To Genesis, she simply decided to travel to a new destination and she appears there. As teleportation is not very taxing on Genesis, she is able to chain teleportations directly after each other, allowing her to travel across long distances quickly. Blinking, however, does not come without its drawbacks. Due to the nature of teleportation, Genesis requires an empty location to teleport into, as teleporting into a solid object would result in the object impaling her body. Between Gene's two skills, her shadow manipulation is undoubtedly her most valuable one. As a result of her powers, Genesis is able to give an odd trait to shadows: a material form. By simply thinking of a form to give it, Genesis can give shadows a solid, physical form. These shadow constructs are incredibly sturdy, so much so that they can stop a bullet. While simple constructs, such as blades or shields, are easy to maintain, more complicated constructs require incredible focus in order to maintain them for any longer than a few minutes. In a pinch, Genesis can use her shadow constructs in order to make a shockwave around her. However, the sheer concentration of magic is enough to instantly wipe Genesis out, leaving her unable to move, much less fight. |-|I. Origin= As a dragonet, Genesis never knew the word "freedom." Even before birth, the SkyWing was nothing but a guinea pig, and even after hatching she was subject to hundreds upon hundreds of tests, with no breaks in between. Genesis knew nothing beyond the walls of her prison; she had never seen anything except the laboratory and her fellow test subjects: the ones that the scientists called her "siblings." It wasn't the life that she asked for -- it was the life that was forced onto her. Genesis is a product of "The Animus Trials," a series of experiments run by the Dragon Corporation of Research Expertise (D-CORE) Bioscience Division. These trials were designed to test the effects of exposing animus dragon eggs to certain stimuli prior to hatching. The trials were focused around seven eggs, one for each of the seven tribes that were part of an alliance in the SandWing war. Each of the seven eggs that were tested were suspected to be enchanted by animus magic, and each egg received its own separate stimuli for testing purposes. Among these seven eggs, only four yielded dragonets: the SkyWing, IceWing, and RainWing eggs. These four dragonets would become the results of the Animus Trials. Genesis's egg was the first to hatch. As SkyWings are often recognized by their fire, the SkyWing egg was subject to cold and darkness. As such, the egg was kept in a solitary room with no light or heat whatsoever. The hypothesis was that the SkyWing animus's magic would manifest itself in a way uncharacteristic of SkyWings. This hypothesis proved to be true when the SkyWing dragonet finally hatched. The first dragonet had finally been born, and thus the name "Genesis" was given to the SkyWing. Right upon hatching, Genesis's powers were immediately deemed "unstable," with large quantities of energy being released by the newborn dragonet in waves. However, these energy bursts slowly began to dissipate, and scientists eventually decided that the energy was a release in animus magic (a hypothesis that later proved true when the other two hatchlings showed the same trait). Once the three dragonets had been retrieved and the four remaining eggs were pronounced unsuccessful, Genesis was introduced to her siblings. The second-born dragonet, Frostburn, was a red IceWing that had been exposed to heat and fire, giving the dragonet the ability to summon flames before her. The third-born was a RainWing named Echo, whose egg had been exposed to several different stimuli (in an attempt to influence their adaptive abilities) which ultimately had no known effect on the dragonet. Growing up in a laboratory, Genesis's life was nothing but torture. Between having no freedom and being constantly experimented on, every day Genesis was subject to constant poking and prodding without any personal space. Even when she finally got to have time alone in her own quarters, Genesis was constantly being recorded by the security camera in the corner of her room that watched her every move. This was the life that she ultimately got used to. She had no freedom, no space, and no privacy to speak of. Yet Genesis was used to it. Her fellow test subjects didn't feel the same way. |-|II. Breakout= While Genesis had become accustomed to her life in the lab, her two fellow subjects wanted nothing to do with it. After four years of being poked and prodded, Frostburn and Echo finally decided that it was time for the "Animus Trials" to end. Genesis was the first to voice her concern. Following the reveal of their escape plan, which had been created by Frost and Echo over several months following their 4th hatching day, Genesis brought up one vital flaw to her siblings' plan: the three of them had nowhere to go. While it was indeed true that they could escape and then flee until they find some form of civilization, the three dragonets knew nothing of the outside world. Their knowledge of what was beyond the lab walls consisted mainly of what they could find in pictures that scientists kept on their desks. All they had ever known was the lab, and Genesis didn't want anything to do with the dangers of the outside world. Despite all of Gene's warnings, Frostburn and Echo were still set on escaping. Fearing being left alone, Genesis decided to go through with the plan as well. The plan was simple: Echo would use his (discolored) white scales to blend in with the lab and escape first. Then, when the coast was clear, Echo would open the lab venting system from the outside, allowing Gene and Frost to escape through the vents, Echo following right behind them. There was just one problem: they were under 24 hour surveillance. That was where Genesis came in. On the night of their escape, Genesis's primary objective was to ensure that the cameras could not, under any circumstances, see them or where they were. In order to do this, the cameras of the lab had to be taken out one by one. Genesis was capable of doing this herself, using her shadows to cover the lens, then smashing the cameras at every corner and in every hallway. The hardest part was smashing cameras on opposite ends of hallways at the same time. Despite the difficulty, Genesis eventually found her way to Frostburn's room, where she learned that Echo had already opened the vents. With cameras out of operation and the venting system open, the dragonets had a very finite amount of time before security would be on their tails. In order to combat this, Frostburn would be at the back of the line, using his fire to stop the first wave of guards. Crawling through the vents, the dragonets were utterly lost in a maze of tight tunnels. However, the faint breeze from their inevitable destination meant that they were unquestionably getting closer to their freedom. But at the end of the tunnel, blocking their freedom, stood the entire D-CORE Security Fleet. |-|III. Fight= They weren't fast enough. At the end of the tunnel, the dragonets found themselves face-to-face with D-CORE's security fleet--a retaliation that not even the best planners could have expected. While it was odd that the entire organization's security would flock to a few dragonets, Gene and the others quickly realized that if they wanted to escape then they would need to fight. The only problem being that D-CORE's security is of the highest caliber; it was the reason that the company had never been infiltrated. And most of all, it was the reason that the dragonets were afraid. With no choice but to fight back, the dragonets sprung into action. Frostburn was the first to act, using his fire to put as much distance between the dragonets and the security fleet. While security quickly retaliated with water and extinguishers, they were not prepared for Genesis to attack with her shadow manipulation. Using her abilities, Genesis was able to blind the security fleet long enough for Frostburn to attack again with fire, this time without being immediately extinguished. While the security fleet attempted to use floodlights to dampen the shadows, they soon found that the shadows were not as simple as they thought, but rather were solid enough to prevent the light from penetrating. Seeing this discovery as a chance to escape, Frostburn and Echo (who had been hiding due to her lack of abilities) flew in the direction of the moon, allowing Genesis to keep security distracted. Once her siblings were well out of sight, Genesis used her blinking to teleport away, dropping the field of darkness behind her and leaving the D-CORE security fleet in an absolute daze. Genesis had won* her first fight. Not only that, but she had won* against one of the most advanced security fleets in the world. *(Despite there being little actual fighting, Genesis still counts their escape as a victory)* Once Genesis finally caught up with Frostburn and Echo, she found that the pair were thoroughly shaken by the experience. Despite that, they were also excited for their newfound freedom. With no lab to worry about, the dragonets could do anything they wanted with no repercussions whatsoever--a thought that truly excited the dragonets. However, one problem still remained. They had nowhere to go. |-|IV. Separation= The first few weeks of their freedom was boring--the trio spent days on end with no sleep in a desperate attempt to find someone who could take them in. But much to their dismay, they found that nobody wanted to take in three strange dragonets that look nothing like how they are supposed to. Just when Genesis thought that it couldn't get any worse, they came across the news broadcast. Roughly a month after their escape, the trio had finally settled down in the streets of Crystal Bay, the technological heart of Pyrrhia and the location of D-CORE's main headquarters. In the city, the trio lived off of food scraps, which were more often stolen than scavenged, thanks to the dragonets' abilities. They had ultimately gotten used to their lives as thieves. However, being nothing in a massive city did not mean that they were safe. Quite the opposite, actually. The trio's lives were sent for a spin when they had been walking along the streets of Crystal Bay when they had come across a public service announcement regarding "dangerous dragons" that had been spotted within the city's limits. This alone was not surprising, given that the trio was within D-CORE's reach. What was truly surprising was what was listed regarding the third and smallest dragon in the group, regarded to have "the highest potential of widespread destruction." The picture next to the description was none other than Echo. The very notion that Echo was the most dangerous of the trio was thought by the dragonets to be absurd. While they knew that Echo had some level of power, they were always told by the scientists that her potential was so low that she was almost indistinguishable from any other dragon. And yet there they were, being told that she was the most dangerous of the trio. Echo wanted answers. After years of being "the useless one," the white RainWing wanted to know what had been hidden from her. Upon discovery of the PSA, Echo learned that she had some sort of potential. Potential that the scientists were afraid of. And most of all, potential that could make her more than useless. Frostburn agreed to help Echo break in and find her files. This was met with immediate protest from Genesis, begging the only family she ever knew to not go back into the facility. However, Frost and Echo's minds were set, and Genesis was powerless to prevent them from flying back to the facility to find out what it was that made Echo so powerful. All while leaving Genesis alone and with nowhere to go. |-|V. Chasten= After being left to fend for herself on the streets of Crystal Bay, Genesis quickly realized that she needed to act tough if she wanted to even have a change at surviving in the city. In the first few months of being alone, Genesis quickly learned that the best time to get food scraps was at night, when nobody was able to see her move at night. Because of this, she quickly became a night owl--sleeping during the day and scavenging at night. The SkyWing would often dart from rooftop to rooftop, dropping down between alleyways to sneak inside shops and steal food from the inside. Even if she was at risk of getting caught, she found that her abilities could allow her to hide herself from sight, and even escape instantly in a pinch (so long as she could see the outside). Over the next year, Genesis quickly adapted to her surroundings, using her powers to escape whenever she was in trouble. Because of this, she learned how to user her abilities rather quickly, relying on them more and more in everyday life. She learned many new techniques that worked with her skills, including using her shadows to simultaneously hide her and manipulate things from a distance. While life as a nobody was depressing, Genesis learned that she could survive much better than most dragons in her position, given her abilities. Because of this she had to thank D-CORE in some degree, but she never truly felt right about the company. Eventually, the PSAs regarding her and her siblings' captures had disappeared, presumably due to Frostburn and Echo showing up at the facility. While D-CORE wasn't necessarily looking for her anymore, it didn't mean that she wasn't being watched. While Genesis had spent nearly three years alone in the city, she was unaware that she had been being watched since day one. While Genesis had been spending her days stealing from shops just to survive, the SkyWing was unknowingly being followed and tracked by an agent of R.E.V.O.L.T., an organization located within the coastal city of Silverbay. Despite being followed for months, Genesis was oblivious to the agent's presence, up until their first contact was made. The last thing that Genesis would have expected on that final day in Crystal Bay was a job offer, if you wanted to call it that much. While the offer was technically for a job--it was nowhere near any kind of job that a normal dragon would have. Rather, R.E.V.O.L.T. wanted Genesis to become a member of its elite task force: The Chasten. According to the agent, R.E.V.O.L.T. had been watching Genesis from the moment her face appeared on the PSAs in Crystal Bay. Her exceptional abilities made her an excellent candidate for the Chasten--hence why she was chosen for the job. The only downside was that Genesis would have to leave for Silverbay if she wanted the job. Over a few days of careful consideration, Genesis eventually decided to accept to offer. At that moment, her entire life changed. Moving from the pristine Crystal Bay to the coastal Silverbay wasn't much of a change, but the SkyWing's induction into the Chasten would soon change her life forever. Due to nearly five years of loneliness in the city, Genesis had built up an emotional wall, leaving a snarky attitude behind in place of her quiet and caring one. Despite this, Genesis quickly learned to enjoy her new life. And while she doesn't like to show it, there is no question that she cares about her team. The Animus Trials *Frostburn: *Echo: The Chasten *Kokoro: *Vestige: *Sorno: *Retora: *Wraith (Esther): *Planck: *Ingosi: *The original idea for Genesis's powers came from the cover art of a song in a rhythm game. **Bethesda's Dishonored 2 also had some influence on the nature of Genesis's powers. *The nameplates' font is called "Colors of Autumn." *In terms of raw power, Genesis could be considered the 'hulk' of the Chasten. GeneFACE.png|by Luster Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (ZodiaDragon) Category:Characters